Happy Anniversary
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Geoff loves parties, he loves parties so much that he spends most of his Ridonculous Race winnings on having parties. It's Crimson and Ennui's Anniversary and Geoff is determined to get the Total Drama cast and the Ridonculous Race cast to come together and throw them the best surprise Anniversary party ever! Will it go well? Will they like it?


**Disclaimer:** Nada.

* * *

Being forced to live at the Playa in between seasons was not what the cast of the Ridonculous Race had planned after the show ended. The Total Drama cast gladly informed them that in ways, Don was not much different than Chris and therefore they were not surprised that they were welcoming the Ridonculous Race cast to the Playa.

It has been three weeks since they had all been united as one group and everyone has started to adjust to living together and learning things about each other. This was good and bad at the same time! Geoff found out last week that Crimson and Ennui's two year Anniversary was coming up! Looking for any reason to have a party, Geoff was on this! He was going to throw them a party…a surprise party!

* * *

It was the day of the party and they were going to have it in the lounge where everyone would hang out and watch TV. It would be big enough for everyone to eat and dance. Geoff assigned everyone a task to do. Bridgette and Gwen were supposed to ask them to hang out by the pool and go take a walk around the island of the Playa while he had everyone else help him set up for this party.

"Okay guys!" Geoff stood on a coffee table and yelled. "We have an hour before Crimson and Ennui get here! Brody, help me get a table from the storage closet for the snacks!"

"No problem, bro!" Brody clapped excitedly as he quickly ran down the hall.

"Heather!" Geoff yelled to her. "Decorations! I'm thinking some balloons hung from the ceiling! Maybe Black and Red?"

"I'm not helping you." Heather looked up from the chair she was sitting in and turned the page of her magazine she was reading. "Alejandro and I had an anniversary and nobody gave us a party. Besides, they don't even seem to like you very much so I don't know why you're trying."

"Because they're rad and everyone loves parties!" Geoff told her. "Don't you want to dance all night?! We can even play pool."

"I'm stuck here with you losers while we wait for the Ridonculous Race to finish airing and we find out if we're doing a season six." Heather rolled her eyes. "This isn't my choice to be here but I do get the choice to not associate with you."

"If you change your mind, you know where to find us." Geoff managed to stay positive. "MacArthur! Can you help decorate?! We need balloons! Stat!"

"Urg! Why are you asking her?!" Courtney stormed into the room and yelled at Geoff. "I saw Brody running around and he said you were starting to decorate and you didn't ask me?! I was a C.I.T. and I'm an expert as decorating! I can decorate so much better than MacArthur!"

"Is that a challenge?!" MacArthur got in Courtney's face. "I accept it and you're going down!"

"Ha!" Courtney laughed. "Geoff, I got this."

"Don't give her control of this party, man." Duncan chuckled as he passed Geoff. "You want me to get the music going? I can get a good playlist going on with Beardo."

Beardo who was sitting by the window in the lounge on a laptop, got up and closed the laptop and walked over to Duncan and Geoff and gave him a thumbs up. Beardo and Duncan high-fived, they knew they had this playlist down.

"Awesome guys!" Geoff excitedly agreed. "Make sure it's dark and Goth! I think they'll really like it! Some Goth music has a nice beat and we can dance to it!"

"You're too into this." Heather smirked at him as she turned another page.

"Izzy!" Geoff yelled to the girl who was bothering Noah and now Emma. "Wanna help me get some party games?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Izzy jumped up and down. "We can have a water balloon fight!"

"That would ruin Crimson's make-up." Heather rolled her eyes.

"I agree with Heather." Eva shook her head. "I don't think Goth's would like games that involve water."

"Maybe we can get red food coloring and make it look like blood?" Geoff suggested. "I bet they'd like that!"

"I want to bake the cake." DJ told Geoff. "I just don't think black icing tastes good."

"I think you should try the black icing!" Geoff tried to convince him. "I know Ennui really likes black! We can do this! I know they're going to love it!"

"You should get a piñata." Noah sarcastically told him. "I'm sure that they would love that so much."

"You're right!" Geoff gasped. "Can anyone here make a piñata?!"

"Oh! We can ask Sierra!" Kitty agreed. "This is going to be so fun!"

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Geoff and Brody had a table full of chips, pretzels, M&M's, cookies, and soda. Courtney went and threw plastic spiders all over the table to decorate. MacArthur wanted to top Courtney's decorations so she went and called an intern and found real spiders online. She was sure they would love this.

Duncan and Beardo brought the laptop back and large speakers so they could plug it in. Tyler and Dawn were also moving chairs and furniture around so they would have even more room. Alejandro walked into the room while they were setting up and took a cookie.

"Store bought?" Alejandro bit into it. "I heard that DJ was cooking."

"He's making a cake." Duncan glared at him. "Geoff didn't want to stress him out and have him cook everything. We just want to have fun in this shithole."

"Mi amour, do you want to just watch a movie in my room?" Alejandro asked. "This looks like it's going to be…horrible."

"Can you two shut up already?!" Sanders yelled. "All I've been hearing is that nobody celebrated your anniversary! I didn't even know you then or I would have given you something if you would just shut up!"

"Even if you losers sent us a gift or something." Heather told anyone who was listening to her the room. "We would have accepted gifts!"

"O-M-Gosh!" Lindsay gasped. "Did anyone get Crumpet and Emo a gift?!"

"I think I saw a dead squirrel outside." Noah smirked and Emma laughed. "Maybe they'd like that."

"Flowers?" Beth suggested. "We could go and pick them some!"

"I don't think they'd like them." Cody shrugged "I think they like dead stuff."

"Guys! They have to like something." Geoff insisted. "I'm still excited for this! I think they'll love it and even start to hang out with us more! I think they're fun! Gwen seems to like them too! So does Bridgette! Crimson took Bridgette out surfing!"

"I'm pretty sure you just want to party." Jo shrugged. "You wanted to have a party when Scott's Father wrote him a letter last week."

"It was the first time he wrote to Scott in almost a month." Geoff tries to justify his party planning.

Alejandro and Heather went to Alejandro's room to watch a movie while DJ brought a cake out with black icing and Courtney and MacArthur were fighting over water balloons filled with water and red dye, dropping them on the floor and blaming each other for the mess on the floor.

* * *

Geoff got a text from Bridgette saying they were coming back to the playa so Geoff made everyone hide so they could surprise them when they came in. The second they walked in, Geoff and everyone else jumped up from their hiding spots and yelled 'Surprise, happy anniversary!'

"Happy Anniversary!" Geoff jumped in front of them.

"What is this?" Crimson looked around at everyone and blinked once.

"It's a party…" Tyler told them. "You know, for your Anniversary."

"Oh." Ennui flatly said.

"Aren't you at least going to pretend to be happy?!" Courtney yelled at them. "We spent a forever doing this! I blew up these balloons!"

"No, I blew up these balloons!" MacArthur yelled. "We put water in them to look like blood for you guys! The carpet looks like a crime scene and we didn't even start the game yet!"

"Games?" Ennui asked plainly.

"Blood balloons?" Crimson asked as she looked at the Red stained carpet Courtney pointed to while MacArthur placed one in her hands and she dropped it on the floor.

"You guys hate it." Geoff frowned. "Let's pack it up and call it a day."

As everyone started to get the stuff and pack up, thinking that Ennui and Crimson hated it. MacArthur and Courtney started arguing as they took down. Duncan and Beardo seemed disappointed as they started to unplug their speakers.

"Why are you taking it down?" Ennui looked around the room at them.

"We love it." Crimson agreed. "Can't you tell by the happy looks on our faces?"

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for us." Ennui just stood in the same spot he's been in for the last 10 minutes.

"You like the party?!" Scott was the first one to ask. "Thank god, I would have been so mad if we did this and you guys didn't even like this!"

"Duncan! Start the music!" Geoff happily hugged both Ennui and Crimson. "Let's get this party started!"

"I forgot how amazing hugs from friends can feel." Crimson stood there with Ennui as neither of them returned Geoff's hug and stood there showing no emotion at all.

After the hug, someone turned the lights down and everyone started to talk and dance. Crimson and Ennui stood there while everyone else danced around them, they were so happy they started to slightly tap their feet to the music and this was the hardest they've ever danced in the two years they've been together.

"Happy Anniversary, Ennui." Crimson told him without even looking at him and then grabbed his hand.

"Happy Anniversary, Crimson." Ennui gave her hand a slight squeeze as they continued to slightly tap their feet to the music some more.

* * *

 **There we go! I wanted to write this for a long ass time! I tried guys, I thought it would be amusing and I hoped you enjoyed it. I wanted Josee in this but I wanted to have her slay with Heather in another story and felt this was slightly too happy for her? We're going to go with she, much like Heather opted to not go to the party. I hope you guys enjoyed this! This was my first shot at getting the RR and Total Drama guys together! I love the Goth's! They're really great and I love their lack of emotion but they're cute as they're emotionless.**


End file.
